Heze
by Beyl
Summary: AU Slash MPreg Harold Jameson had always felt alone. He had no friends and no family until the day an owl shows up at the orphanage with a very special letter. Suddenly, he finds himself struggling to find out exactly who he really was while, at the same time, trying to figure out what he wanted to become. NO Boy-Who-Lived and Tom Riddle is NOT Voldemort HPTR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This a non-profit, amateur effort not intended to infringe on the rights of J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter) or any other copyright holder.**

Title: Heze

Author: AbNaGbEyL

Rating: T

Warnings: Slash, MPreg

Pairing: Harry/Voldemort

**Full Summary: **AU Slash MPreg Harold Jameson had always felt alone. He had no friends and no family until the day an owl shows up at the orphanage with a very special letter. Suddenly, he finds himself struggling to find out exactly who he really was while, at the same time, trying to figure out what he wanted to become. NO Boy-Who-Lived and Tom Riddle is NOT Voldemort HPTR

**XxX**

**Authors notes:**

Its been a while since I've actually had the drive to sit down, collect my thoughts and actually create something new. It's nice to actually feel good about something again. Real Life has certainly thrown me for a loop.

Hopefully, if everything goes the way I plan, I will have something new to give to this community.

Everything may seem a little disjointed at first but it will even out as the story goes by. There will be occasional flash backs, like the ones in the first chapter but not too many. I don't like writing them but they felt right for this chapter.

**This story is Slash, though nothing graphic. It will have MPreg. It is also AU. There will be DEATH involving major characters and there will be characters you've never seen before.**

Example: Draco has an elder brother called Scorpius and several cousins on the Black side of the family.

Harry is the biological son of Sirius Black and James Potter. James Potter is still married to Lily Potter nee Evans and together the two of them have a son named James "Jamie" Jr. Lily does not know about Harry's existance until much later in this story.

Harry is NOT the child of prophecy...and neither is James or Neville.

**Chapter One WARNING: SLASH, MPREG, CHARACTER DEATH**

**This chapter has been rewritten as of July 27, please re-read if you haven't already done so otherwise you will be confused!**

**Chapter One:**

**Present**

"You're making a very big mistake Auror Potter." Draco drawled, even as he slowly drew his wand from his dress robes, placing it gently on the ground, his striking silver eyes never looking away from the furious hazel that glared at him.

The tall, ginger haired Auror sneered. "Draco Malfoy, you are under arrest. Along with _Him_."

"Who? You'll need to be more specific, I'm afraid, as you are in fact crashing one of the largest parties my Mother has thrown this year."

The tall seventeen year old gestured to the room filled with hundreds of well dressed witches and wizards, all silent and staring coldly at the intruder.

"Speaking of parties, would you like anything to drink?" Draco asked pleasantly.

"You think this is a joke Malfoy?" He snarled, not aware of the danger he had placed himself in. "I don't want anything from you except answers. _Where is He_?"

"Who?"

"BLACK! Where is he!"

"Black? I'm sorry, which one? Corvus? No, he's a Lestrange and my own brother, Scorpius, is a Malfoy. Maybe Canis? I'm afraid he is out of the country on business...something about a Veela colony. Rion? He's over there by the bar with his sisters...you remember them don't you? But which one...Alnitak? Alnilam? Mintaka? Granted it may not matter since nobody can tell them apart anyway..."

"HEZE! I WANT HEZE!"

"That is quite enough. What exactly is going on here?" A cold voice inquired.

James "Jamie" Potter turned sharply and found himself looking into the cold crimson eyes of Lord Thomas M. R. Slytherin and suddenly wished that he hadn't come alone.

**1980**

"Your _what_?" James gasped, sitting heavily behind his desk.

"Pregnant. Five weeks." Sirius replied, a slight blush on his cheeks. He'd always thought that he would be the one knocking someone up, not the other way around.

"You're the only one I've-"

"No." James said abruptly, shutting his office door with the wave of his wand so that Lily, who was down the hall in the kitchen, wouldn't hear what was being said.

"I think you need to leave." James said firmly, looking away to avoid Sirius' astonished gaze.

"What?" Sirius asked, dumbfounded. "No? What do you mean no? Prongs! I don't have anywhere else to go! My family is..."

"I don't care."

Sirius was stunned and hurt by the statement.

"You can't be serious!" he choked out, "What about our baby? It will need its father! You! We can work this out if you just..."

"It isn't mine! I already have a son. I have a wife!" James shouted desperately. "Sirius! I'm married! I can't just give up one family for another! It doesn't work that way! Listen…I'll let you stay in one of the family homes…maybe the one in France? You liked that one when we visited that summer in sixth year. That way, the baby can go to Beaubaxton whenever it's old enough to attend school. I'll even set up a trust fund to use."

"A trust fund Jamie? France? All because you want to stay with that _mudblood?_ She may have magic but she'll never be a true witch and you know it! Muggleborns don't understand magic the way we do! Magic isn't in their _blood._"

"Lily is a fantastic witch! You are nothing compared to her! She's beautiful and smart and everything I've ever wanted!" James snarled, finally losing his temper.

"Then why did you sleep with me?" Sirius begged. James flinched but said nothing.

"You know I love you! I've loved you for years! If you loved her so much then why did you come to my bed rather than return to hers?"

"I was drunk!"

"Damnit James! You and I both know you weren't! James…Jamie… You know that no one would look down on you divorcing her. Hell, everyone would probably be happy for you! I could be a good husband! I swear that-"

Sirius reeled, crashing to the ground as James's fist slammed into his jaw. His sapphire blue eyes stared up at his former friend and lover in shock.

"James?"

"Lily is a beautiful woman and a fantastic mother. I love her, _not_ you. I made a mistake by taking you into my bed and I nearly lost her because of that. She knows and she still forgave me. Get out of my house Sirius. You are no longer welcome in my life. As for your condition...know that I will never recognize your child as mine. It is a bastard and it will stay that way or I swear you'll regret it. Good bye Sirius." The words were harsh and thick with emotion. James couldn't even _look_ at him.

Sirius swallowed back his tears as he watched the only man he ever loved turn into this...cold hearted coward.

"No, James...my child will never be a bastard. It is a Black. My_ Heir_. My legacy will belong to it and he or she will never want for anything. I will give it all the love it will ever need. I won't regret this...but I will make sure that _you_ will. Goodbye James. I hope that, when the day comes that she leaves you for the Muggles she so loves, you'll know that you could have had something so much better."

**1981**

**July 7**

"Oh Siri...he's beautiful." Narcissa breathed as she cradled the small child in her arms, cleaning him off gently with a soft, conjured cloth.

"H-he?" Sirius gasped, trying to sit up from where he was laying after having just given birth.

"Lay back Sirius, you are in no condition to move!" Bellatrix commanded, even as she worked furiously to stop her favorite cousin from bleeding out on the bed. He had refused to go to St. Mungo's and she had only a few weeks training as a medi-witch. She wasn't trained for this!

"A son?" He asked, voice faint.

Bellatrix and Narcissa exchanged alarmed looks. "Yes Siri...a son. A perfectly healthy, beautiful baby boy."

"Heze." Sirius whispered, reaching out to the small, squalling bundle. Narcissa knelt, placing the baby in his weakening arms. "His name is Heze. Heze Sirius Black."

"Heze? Befitting of a Black, but why that star?" she urged, trying to keep him conscious. Bellatrix wasn't going to be able to heal him...he was bleeding out too quickly. Her eyes burned with tears and her throat felt tight.

"Because, it's special...just like him."

"Oh?" Bellatrix managed to choke out, kneeling by his side, her arms and robes stained with his blood. "Special? How so?"

"Heze has never belonged to any other Black. The name has no meaning. It simply is. I wanted to give my son a name that he can make great all on his own. A name that has never been tainted by another…a name that he'll never have to live up to if he doesn't want too."

"Oh Siri..." Narcissa sobbed.

"Will you take care of my little star? Will you make sure he shines as brightly as he can?"

"Of course we will Siri...why-" Bella swallowed back her tears. "Why don't you get some rest?"

"Can Heze stay with me?" Sirius asked as his eyes began to feel heavy.

"Of course." Narcissa whispered, settling the whimpering child in his mother's arms after Bella made him more comfortable. Sirius gazed down at his son with adoring eyes.

"My beautiful Heze...I love you my little star." He managed to whisper before closing his eyes in exhausted slumber.

Fifty-four minutes later, Narcissa sobbed as Bellatrix removed the sleeping child from the arms of his mother as he finally passed into the night.

**1983**

"You can't do this! He's mine!" Narcissa shrieked as Aurors tore the small, dark haired child from her arms. Lucius had been restrained and was doing his best to shield his two sons from the horror that was being displayed before them while six year old Scorpius watched with wide, horrified eyes as the Aurors snatched away his littlest brother. He shielded his other two year old brother from view, terrified that they would try and take him too.

"You can't take him from me! I'm his Godmother! His Guardian!"

Little Heze was screaming in fear as he was torn from his 'Mother's' arms and restrained tightly by a rough, red robed man.

"I'm truly sorry Lady Malfoy but you know the laws as well as I do. The surviving biological parent has ultimate say in who gets to care for their offspring." The auror restraining her growled as she kicked him harshly.

"Mummy! NOOO Mummy! Want Mummy!" He screamed, and cried even as he was shoved through the floo.

"HEZE!"

**XxX**

"Are you sure this is what you want to do James?" Frank asked as he gently cradled the sniffling toddler. Little Heze had worn himself out and was on the verge of exhaustion.

"He seemed quite content with them and they could provide a good home for him.

"Yes. I never wanted the boy but I don't want the Malfoy's to have them either. No child of Potter blood, bastard or otherwise, will be tainted by Dark Magic." James said firmly, not even looking at the child sleeping in his friend's arms.

"What do you want me to do with him then? Is Lily preparing a room for him?" Frank asked swaying slightly to sooth the still sniffling toddler. Neville was around his age and always settled down when he did that with him.

"Lily? No. She doesn't even know that he exists."

"What? James! You haven't told her?"

"No! I can't! She'd hate me if she knew that a child had been created when I…when I betrayed her. She has only just forgiven me. No, take the boy to an orphanage...one outside of England. Maybe the The States? Or France? That way, Hogwarts won't send him a letter when he's eleven."

Frank Longbottom gazed at his long time friend in shock but didn't say anything. He valued James as a friend and had worked with him for far too long to say anything but it didn't feel right. Purebloods never gave up their children! Magical or otherwise. Muggleborns however...they didn't understand how sacred blood was and it worried him that James was becoming more and more like them. Frank liked Lily well enough but she was still a muggleborn it worried him that James would abandon his own blood to stay with her, especially when she refused to magically bond herself to him in favor of a more muggle-like marriage.

"Very well." He managed to utter before turning away to hide his expression, not that James could see. He still refused to look at his son and Frank felt like a blood traitor as he weighed the options for the child's future.

"Thank you Frank! You've always been a good friend. Maybe we can set up a play date with Jamie and Neville next weekend. That way Lily and Alice can catch up." James said, forcing the words out with a falsely cheerful smile and Frank realized that James was determined to remain in denial.

"Of course." He muttered just loud enough for James to hear before he quickly walked out of the room, unable to stand the tension any longer.

He would honor James' request, to a point...the boy would go to an orphanage but he would also grow up in his homeland. The child was the Heir to the Black family. He _belonged_ here.

"You'll need a new name...that way James won't know what I've done. Something simple. Something befitting of a Potter." He softly told the sleeping child.

"Harold. Harold Jameson."

**XX**

**A big thanks to everyone who reviewed the original chapter 1, I hope that you enjoyed this version a bit more. I don't want this to be one of those stories where the characters are bashed constantly and I don't want James to be seen as the bad guy. He's not, really, he's just a little misguided. And Lily is NOT going to be a raging harpy, I swear.**

**Also, thank you to all those who offered to be my beta. I really appreciate all the help!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE HAS BEEN REPLACED, IF YOU ARE A RETURNING READER PLEASE GO BACK AND RE-READ OR NOTHING WILL MAKE SENSE LATER IN THE STORY. If you are a new reader, please disregard this memo.**

Disclaimer: This a non-profit, amateur effort not intended to infringe on the rights of J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter) or any other copyright holder.

Title: Heze

Author: AbNaGbEyL

Rating: T

Warnings: Slash, MPreg

Pairing: Harry/Voldemort

Full Summary: AU Slash MPreg Harold Jameson had always felt alone. He had no friends and no family until the day an owl shows up at the orphanage with a very special letter. Suddenly, he finds himself struggling to find out exactly who he really was while, at the same time, trying to figure out what he wanted to become. NO Boy-Who-Lived and Tom Riddle is NOT Voldemort HPTR

XxX

Authors notes:

**This story is Slash, though nothing graphic. It will have MPreg. It is also AU. There will be DEATH involving major characters and there will be characters you've never seen before.**

Ex: Draco has an elder brother called Scorpius and several cousins on the Black side of the family.

Harry is the biological son of Sirius Black and James Potter. James Potter is still married to Lily Potter nee Evans and together the two of them have a son named James "Jamie" Jr. Lily does not know about Harry's existance until much later in this story.

**Harry is NOT the child of prophecy...and neither is James or Neville.**

Chapter Two WARNING: **Snape is OOC,** I know already. You don't have to keep telling me. He lead a very different life compared to the one he lived in the books.

Chapter Two:

**1991**

Harold Jameson sat quietly on his bunk, enjoying the rare silence. Sharing a dorm with nine other boys pretty much guaranteed a lack of privacy so he cherished every moment he could get. Today, most of his dorm mates were outside, enjoying the sunshine while happily beating each other up while pretending to play rugby. Sunny days were almost as rare as privacy so they were trying to make the most of it.

Normally, he'd be out there with them, a book in hand while he lay out on the grass, soaking up the heat of the sunlight…if not for the letter.

It had come last night, while most of the other boys were asleep. He'd been up, trying to finish his 'newest' novel (courtesy of the 'generous' donation of old books provided by the local book club) when a tap on the window startled him. He'd nearly had a panic attack at the sight of the massive owl staring straight at him, a letter in its beak.

He had been wary, at first, but when the owl began to tap on the glass more furiously, threatening to wake the others he had moved quickly to allow the owl entry. It gave him the letter and with a firm glare, flew right back out the window, perching itself on the nearest tree and settling down for a nap.

Harry, both shocked and slightly amused, had been shocked by the letter.

It was heavy and strange. He'd never felt anything like it. It wasn't paper, he knew that, and it had an odd name written on it in bright green ink. _Real_ ink!

_Heze S. Black_

_Bunk Seven, Boys Dorm_

_Grantley's Home for Children_

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizar__ds)_

Dear Mr. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your reply by no later than July 31. As a child of a non-wizarding household a school representative will be by shortly to introduce you to our world. Please refer any questions to him or her upon their arrival.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Heze…" He whispered to himself. The name felt familiar…special. He felt himself smile as he whispered the name once more. The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that he _was _this 'Heze'. He had never liked the name Harold and the name 'Jameson' had never felt right. He had always preferred being called 'Harry' but the name Heze seemed absolutely perfect.

"Hey Jameson! Old Grantley wants you in his office!" one of his dorm mates, Jason, shouted from the hallway. Harry frowned, quickly refolding the letter and tucking it away.

"Did he say why?"

"Nope, but some weird guy is here. Looks like he swallowed a lemon and it got stuck in his arse."

Harry was puzzled for a moment before his eyes flitted back to his letter. Did this mean…? The letter had only arrived last night! Surely no one could have arrived here so quickly. He quickly threw himself from his bunk, slipping his feet into his worn trainers before racing out, excitement flooding his veins.

Sure enough, as he skidded around the corner, there was a man standing in the main office. He wore a sharp black suite and carried a simple brief-case and Harry could see that the man's hair was fairly long, though it was kept tied back in a loose pony tail. He was looking around with no small amount of disgust as he took in the appearance of the old orphanage.

"Ah Mr. Jameson. Come in." Grantley invited. "This is Mr. Snape. He is here on behalf of his school in order to award you a scholarship. I'll leave the two of you to talk about your schooling in privacy. Lock the door on your way out." The elderly caretaker shuffled his way out the door, closing it behind him. Harry nervously turned to face his guest.

"I am Professor Severus Snape, Hogwarts Potion's Master and Head of the Slytherin House. I trust you have your Letter of Acceptance?" The tall, imposing man inquired a sneer on his lips. Harry swallowed thickly, shyly pulling out the thick letter.

"Good. I trust you have questions then?" The man continued distastefully.

Harry nodded. "So…magic is real then?" he asked softly.

"Indeed." Was the man's answer as he slipped a polished stick from somewhere on his arm and waved it sharply. Instantly, Harry felt as though he had been hit by a swift wave of cool air and he closed his eyes against the sensation only to open them and gasp.

He had been rather dirty, as all boys in the home were. They had showers that usually ran cold too quickly so they didn't often take the time to properly scrub down. Thanks to Mr. Snape he was completely dirt and dust free. Even his hair, which had become long and somewhat greasy, was now clean and tied back in a low ponytail and his nails, which he had the bad habit of biting, had never been so scrubbed and well trimmed.

He looked down and noticed that his clothes, which had been ill-fitting at best, looked brand-new and fit him perfectly.

Harry blinked and collapsed in one of the old, lumpy chairs. "Oh." He whispered.

"Indeed." Snape repeated, smirking slightly.

"But…the letter." Harry began hesitantly. "It isn't mine."

"Pardon? You are Harold Jameson are you not?"

"I-I am. But this letter belongs to Heze. Heze S. Black." He told the man, handing him the parchment.

Snape's eyes widened and he snatched the letter from the boy, sitting heavily on his own chair. "Impossible!" he whispered. Suddenly, he stabbed his wand in Harry's direction and Harry shrank back slightly, startled, as a translucent cream colored spell drifted down on him like a mist before turning a deep blue. Snape smirked widely in satisfaction, standing once more.

"Sir?" Harry asked quietly.

"Mr. Jameson, Or rather, Mr. Black" Snape began, "I believe it's time you returned home."

"Sir?" Harry asked again, now very confused.

"Mr. Black, you've been missing for nearly eight years now. Your family has been looking for you."

XxX

Harry was in a state of shock. Family? He didn't _have_ a family! But…if Mr. Snape was right then why was he in the home? How did he go 'missing'?

"Grab your belongings Mr. Black, you won't be returning." Mr. Snape informed him shaking him out of his contemplation. He was standing once more, regaining his look of confidence.

"I won't?" He asked shakily, everything was happening so quickly.

"Most certainly not. If your family is unable to take you in then I most certainly will. You are a Pureblood, and a Noble. Once you come of age you will become Head of the Black Family. You don't belong in the Muggle World."

"I…I don't understand."

"You will. Your Godmother will make sure of it. Now, go pack only what cannot be replaced. Do not bother with clothing as you will be getting newer, more appropriate belongings on a later date."

"I have nothing then."

"Very well. Now, take my arm and hold on tightly. I will be transporting us through a magical means called apparition though I've learned that some muggleborns would call it "teleportation". It will feel as though you are being squeezed tightly through a tube and it will be slightly uncomfortable but it passes quickly."

Nervous yet excited, Harry took the man's arm and let himself be taken away from the only 'home' he'd ever remembered without any hesitation.

XxX

Harry gasped as they 'landed' and stumbled slightly. Thankfully, Mr. Snape reached out to steady him before he could fall. Once he managed to compose himself he found himself gaping up at the massive structure that stood before them.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor. You were born here."

"I was?"

"Yes, your Aunt Bellatrix and Aunt Narcissa delivered you. Narcissa, your godmother, would have raised you as her son had you not been stolen from her."

"I…I was stolen? I wasn't abandoned?" Harry asked hopefully. Snape sighed, resting a hand on the small child's shoulder. "Don't worry about that now child. We will discuss this later. Come, it's time for tea."

Harry swallowed nervously, suddenly afraid. "S-sir?"

"Yes Heze?"

"Are you sure they want me?" He whispered. "Sometimes, people came to the orphanage and wanted me as well but they didn't keep me for very long. They wanted the littler kids or the kids that looked like them. What if they don't want me here?"

"Don't be ridiculous child, they've been looking for you for your entire life. Of course they want you."

A warm feeling bloomed in his chest at Mr. Snape's words and he allowed himself to hope that it was the truth. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he followed the tall man inside.

XxX

Malfoy Manor was _huge_. If anything it was larger on the outside than it was on the inside and THAT was saying something. He was so busy gaping at his surroundings that he nearly missed the arrival of a small, skinny unusual looking creature popping into the room only moments later.

"Dobby welcomes Master Severus! What can Dobby do for you today?" it asked exuberantly, startling Harry.

He jumped behind the man, hiding behind his imposing form. Snape gave him an amused look before addressing the creature. "Inform your Master that I would like to speak with him." He ordered and the creature popped away as quickly as he arrived.

"What was _that?_" Harry gasped.

Snape snorted. "_That_ as you so eloquently put it, was a house-elf. They are, basically, servants to wizarding families. Several thousand years ago they were once a race of magical creatures known as Fae. They were cursed into becoming what they are now by a group of Demon sorcerers, who were their enemies. You see, Fae cannot live without magic but the curse laid upon them blocked them from using their innate abilities, basically killing them. In order to survive they bound themselves and their decedents to the bloodline of wizards. Through our magic they can access their own magical cores and continue to survive until such a time the cures is broken. As payment for using our magic they maintain the wellbeing of the families that they are bound to. I do believe that you have several house-elves of your own."

"Oh." Harry said. He was about to ask another question when a door opened off to the side. A tall man strode in, his white-blond hair hanging loosely over one shoulder.

"Severus! What an unexpected surprise! I thought that you would be off hunting down the new mudbloods for the upcoming school year."

"And so I was. Until, that is, I came across the most intriguing young man. Lucius, may I introduce Heze Black. Heze…this is your Uncle, Lucius Malfoy." Mr. Snape said with a smirk.

The man, Lucius, stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide in shock. "Heze?" He gasped, sounding breathless. Harry shrank from his silvery gaze but Mr. Snape pulled him forward once more.

"Yes, Heze. Now…where is Narcissa? She deserves to be here."

"Diagon Alley. Scorpius made Prefect this year as you well know. She took him to have a custom wand made as a reward."

"Of course."

"Come, I'll have Dobby fix us tea and…" His eyes traced over Harry's less-than-healthy body. "maybe a snack?" he offered kindly. "I do believe that we have some wonderful pudding left over from last night's dinner that will tide us over until tonight." He said offering his hand to the small child that _should_ have been his son. "Would you like some?"

Harry smiled shyly and took his hand.

Maybe, just maybe, he had finally found home.

**XxX**

So, Harry or rather, Heze, has found his way back into the wizarding world...will the Malfoy family actually get to keep him this time? We'll see.


End file.
